Sebelum Selamanya
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Kyungsoo meragukan cinta Luhan padahal sudah 7 tahun mereka pacaran. Bagaimana cara Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo? HanSoo/LuSoo (LuhanxKyungsoo). Warning : BL a.k.a Yaoi!


**Sebelum Selamanya****– HanSoo**

**Summary**

Jaga hati yang kuserahkan untukmu. Jangan lupa rasa jatuh cinta pertama kita. Dan tali asmara yang kan di uji waktu. Berjanjilah sayangku, sebelum selamanya. HanSoo (LuhanxKyungsoo). Warning : BL a.k.a Yaoi!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory

**Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Luhan

**Other Cast : **

Byun Baekhyun as Kyungsoo's Friend

**Pairings :** HanSoo

**Genre**

Friendship/Romance

**Rating**

Screenplays

**Rat****ed**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^-^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang lelaki sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum sebuah minuman kemasan dengan tatapan malas. Ia bernama Do Kyungsoo. Hari ini ia sedang menunggu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja menikah satu bulan yang lalu dan berganti marga menjadi Park. Mereka berencana akan jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dengan sepeda. Matahari sudah mulai terik tapi Baekhyun belum datang.

"D.O!"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "Kamu ini mengagetkanku saja! Lihat hari sudah mulai siang dan kamu baru datang!" Omel Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun orang yang memanggilnya tadi "Maaf, tadi malam suamiku terus mengajakku 'bermain' jadi aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar lihat?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan cara jalannya yang aneh. "Yayaya, ayo keburu siang nih!" Titah Kyungsoo. "Kamu kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Kapan apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo tak merngerti. "Nikah lah!" Seru Baekhyun. "Tahu ah" Jawab lelaki bermata bulat itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan sepedanya. "Ya! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Baekhyun. Mereka pun bersepeda berasama.

Kyungsoo memang paling sensitive jika ditanya 'Kapan ia akan menikah?' mengingat umurnya sekarang memang sudah saatnya ia untuk menikah. Hey! Kyungsoo tidak lajang ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tunangan. Namanya Luhan, ia seorang menejer di perusahaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Sudah tujuh tahun mereka menjalin asmara dan sekarang tinggal serumah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menikah dengan Luhan bahkan sangat ingin. Apalagi restu sudah didapat jadi apa yang ia tunggu. Tapi Kyungsoo masih belum yakin. Dia takut! Takut Luhan akan mengkhianatinya atau sebaliknya. Takut Luhan tidak mencintainya lagi setelah sekian lama mereka berumahtangga.

.

Mereka berdua selesai berkeliling kota dengan sepeda. Baekhyun pun memulai pembicaraan dengan berkata "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kapan kamu menikah?" Seketika Kyungsoo merubah ekspresi kelelahannya menjadi sedih "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo. Mata sipit Baekhyun mebelalak kaget "KALIAN SUDAH BERPACARAN TUJUH TAHUN DAN KAMU MASIH TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH!" Kata Baekhyun membentak Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menunduk sedih. "Tentu saja aku mau hanya saja…" Lirihnya. "Hanya saja apa huh!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Aku takut! Aku takut Baek. Aku takut Luhan mengkhianatiku. Takut ia tidak mencintaiku lagi nanti. Aku takut Baekhyun hiks hiks!" Jawab Kyungsoo yang menangis sekarang. Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. "Maaf tadi aku membentakmu." Katanya.

.

Setelah menangis cukup lama akhirnya mereka pulang keapartemen masing-masing. Namun sebelum berpisah di pertigaan Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo "Jadi kamu ragu sama cintanya Luhan Hyung?" "Tidak. Aku hanya takut." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Itu sama saja bodoh!" Kata Baekhyun mengusak rambut sahabatnya ini dengan gemas. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ungkapkan saja rasa takutmu padanya!" Ujar Baekhyun memberikan eyesmilenya. "T-tapi…" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata namun Baekhyun memotongnya "Coba saja dulu. Aku juga pernah kok! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dah~" Jawab Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "YA! PARK BAEKHYUN" Teriak Kyungsoo namun sayang tak di dengar oleh orang itu.

.

Hari sudah sore. Kyungsoo masuk keapartemennya dengan lesu. Matanya menatap setiap inci ruangan yang telah ia tinggali bersama Luhan selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Wajahnnya kembali sedih mengetahui ternyata kekasihnya itu belum pulang padahal hari ini Luhan berjanji pulang lebih cepat dan makan malam bersama tapi sepertinya ia kan pulang sedikit terlambat. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia masih memikirkan hal tadi. Apa ia harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau Luhan marah atau bahkan memutuskannya? Kyungsoo tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan dengan langkah lunglai rasanya ia ingin pingsan disini dan sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan yang tidak terlalu kekar namun hangat memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Orang itu Luhan ia menaruh dagunya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo "Aku tidak terlambat kan?" Tanyanya lalu menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Hyung, tubuhku berkeringat. Aku ingin mandi." Ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu menghadapkan lelaki bermata bulat itu padanya lalu menatapnya bodoh. "Pantas saja bau!" Kata Luhan yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kyungsoo yang kesal lalu meninggalkan Luhan "Mandi bersama?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil "YA!" Seru Kyungsoo yang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan waja yang memerah sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kekasihnya yang lucu itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memakan makan malam dalam diam. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka. Ia ingin meyakinkan perasaan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya masih ragu. Begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang ingin mengungkapkan rasa takutnya pada orang yang telah 7 tahun menjadi kekasihnya dan sekarang menjadi tunangannya. "Kyungsoo, errr tadi aku bertemu dengan klien. Ternyata dia teman lamaku" Ucap Luhan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kyungsoo mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung tidak biasanya Luhan membicarakan tentang karirnya. "Setelah urusan kami selesai ia bertanya padaku 'Kamu sudah menikah?' lalu kujawab belum 'Kapan' tanya dia lagi aku jawab 'Entahlah' orang itu mentertawakanku." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan itulah yang ia tunggu. "Jadi sampai kapan kita seperti ini terus?" Tanya Luhan. "Aku ingin membangun masa depan bersamamu. Dan hidup bersama sampai tuhan mencabut nyawa kita." Ungkap Luhan. Kyungsoo terkejut wajahnya merona lalu ia mengatakan dengan gugup "Aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi aku takut"

?!

Luhan membulatkan matanya alisnya mengeriyit bertanya apa yang kekasihnya ini takutkan. "Aku takut nanti Hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi lalu mening-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat Luhan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. "Nggak akan" Ujar Luhan setelah melepas tautan bibirnya. "Aku serius Hyung" Timpal Kyungsoo "Aku juga. Jadi apa kamu masih ragu?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu berkata "Apa kita akhiri saja daripada-"

"Jangan! Aku tak mau 7 tahunku bersama hyung sia-sia" Potong Kyungsoo wajahnya memerah antara marah dan malu. "Aku cuma ingin hyung berjanji padaku sesuatu." Lanjutnya lalu menundukkan kepala. "Berjanji untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menebak apa yang harus ia janjikan pada tunangannya tersebut. "Menjaga hati yang ku serahkan untuk hyung, jangan melupakan rasa jatuh cinta pertama kita dan tali asmara yang akan di uji oleh waktu. Sebelum selamanya…." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya malu . Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan tunangannya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji akan selalu menjaga hati yang telah kamu serahkan padaku, Takkan melupakan rasa jatuh cinta pertama kita dan tali asmara yang akan diuji oleh waktu. Sebelum dan selamanya" Ucapnya lalu kembali mencium bibir tunangannya. "Besok, kita persiapkan segalanya." Lanjutnya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk malu wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua dan Baekhyun yang telah memberikannya solusi atas masalah bodoh yang dihadapinya. Kemudian ia memanggil Luhan dengan manja "Hyung" sedangkan yang dipanggil menatapnya bingung. "Cium" Pintanya dengan manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu calon istrinya ini lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang berakhir panas.

.

.

Epilog

Sudah 6 tahun mereka menikah dan mereka mengangkat sepasang anak kembar yangdiberi nama Hansoo dan Hankyung. Mereka manis dan menyenangkan walaupun sering bertengkar. Oh, Keluarga bahagia.

"Huweeeeeee, kembalikan mainanku belo!" Seru seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun kepada saudara kembar lelakinya "Ambil sendiri, wek" Jawab Hansoo nama anak lelaki itu. "Hansoo, kembalikan mainannya Hankyung!" Seru Kyungsoo dari dapur. Dengan berat hati Hansoo mengembalikan mainan yang tadi direbutnya dari Hankyung nama anak perempuan tersebut yang sudah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Halo semuanya"

"APPA"

Kedua anak itu langsung menghambur orang yang dipanggil appa. Luhan yang dipanggil appa tersenyum manis lalu memeluk anak-anaknya. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri mereka semua dengan senyum hangatnya. "Appa, sudah datang" Ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung berdiri lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Hansoo membulatkan matanya melihat adegan itu sedangkan Hankyung menutup matanya lalu menjitak saudara kembarnya "Tutup matamu bodoh!" Ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo memukul dada Luhan memintanya berhenti. Lalu menjitak kepala suaminya yang sekarang tersenyum jahil.

Kruyuk

Suara indah itu datang dari perut ketiga orang dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sudah terkekeh. "Ayo makan!" Ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Lalu makan malam bersama.

.

.

_**Fin**__ (Dengan tidak elitnya)_

Jum'at, 13 Juni 2014

Akhirnya selesai juga FF gaje nan abalku ini, jujur saja aku kurang percaya diri mempublikasikannya. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali menulis FF. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin FF yang ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan. Mungkin FF ini agak sedikit mengecewakan kalian dan aku minta maaf atas semua kekurangan FF ini. Terimakasih telah membaca ceritaku yang aneh ini. Aku harap kalian suka! Terakhir, aku gak maksa kalian RCL/RnR tapi kalo kalian suka dan menghargai ceritaku mohon untuk tinggalkan jejak kalian ya. Aku bakal seneng banget soalnya! (terus kalo seneng kenapa?)

Terimakasih!

**SeeU - Alone**


End file.
